Aku Cinta Kamu
by newmoon3012
Summary: Suite de l'OS Malec "A Sky Full Of Stars" - Le grand jour est enfin arrivé pour Alec et Magnus, et une surprise de leurs amis va rendre ce jour inoubliable...


**Voici la suite de l'OS A sky Full Of Stars, et le moment tant attendu du mariage!**

**Attention! Lemon dans cet OS**

Alec acheva de nouer sa cravate turquoise et recula d'un pas pour observer son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre de l'institut. Le grand jour était arrivé, d'ici quelques heures il épouserait Magnus ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours rêvé. Un sourire tendre s'épanouit sur son visage à cette idée. Il se sentait fin prêt, il ne doutait pas de son amour pour le sorcier, il savait que cet homme était son âme sœur.

Dans l'appartement de Brooklyn, Magnus achevait également de se préparer, le cœur en joie à la perspective de son union imminente avec Alec. Il aimait le nephilim de tout son être, et l'idée de l'épouser lui semblait un évidence. Ses doigts effleurèrent la bague de famille des Lightwood à son doigt et son esprit dériva quelques mois en arrière.

_Le soir tombait sur Brooklyn lorsque le sorcier rentra chez lui. Il referma la porte derrière lui avant d'accrocher sa veste à la patère de l'entrée et aperçut celle en cuir de son compagnon._

— _Alec? appela le sorcier._

— _Je suis sur la terrasse, lui répondit la voix du chasseur d'ombres._

_Magnus sortit sur le grand balcon de son appartement et resta un instant sans voix. Une table était installée au centre de la terrasse, une nappe blanche était tendue sur celle-ci, des pétales de rose rouge étaient éparpillés dessus. Autours de lui les arbres et les murs étaient ornés de petites lumières brillant doucement comme autant de vers luisants. A quelques mètres de lui, le nephilim habillé d'un costume bleu nuit, une chemise noire dépassant de la veste, le regardait intensément, une main dans la poche. Le sorcier s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant._

— _C'est en quel honneur tout ça?_

— _Tout simplement parce que je t'aime mon cœur, murmura Alec ses beaux yeux cobalt brillant d'amour._

_Magnus sentit son épiderme se hérisser à ces paroles, une douce chaleur se répandait en lui, son amour pour le jeune homme grandissait de jour en jour, lui donnant le tournis._

— _Je t'aime aussi Alexander, répondit le sorcier en caressant sa joue. _

_Les deux amants s'écartèrent et s'installèrent pour partager un délicieux repas, parlant de tout et de rien, apprenant toujours plus à se découvrir l'un l'autre. A la fin du repas, le nephilim leur servit une coupe de champagne, il trinquèrent et burent une gorgés du liquide frais, puis Alec se leva et plongea la main dans sa poche._

— _Magnus, je t'ai préparé cette soirée pour une raison, je t'aime de tout mon être, de toute mon âme, je n'ai jamais eu de certitude plus grande que celle-ci, dit le chasseur d'ombres la voix chargée d'émotion, je ne peux me passer de toi, tu es la lumière au cœur des ténèbres, mon ciel rempli d'étoiles, continua t'il en levant les yeux vers la voûte étoilée, je veux passer chaque jour de mon existence à tes côtés, je veux lier ma vie à la tienne, je veux être tien, et je veux que tu sois mien à jamais._

_Le jeune homme acheva en plantant un genou en terre devant son amant, et sortant la main de sa poche, il dévoila un écrin ouvert renfermant un anneau, l'anneau de famille des Lightwood._

_Le sorcier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant la déclaration de son compagnon, mais plus les mots s'étaient échappés des lèvres du nephilim, plus son souffle s'était raréfié, et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'en évader quand Alec prononça les mots les plus magiques qu'il n'eut jamais entendus:_

— _Magnus Bane, veux-tu m'épouser?_

_Le cœur du sorcier dût s'arrêter un instant, il ne pouvait croire ses oreilles, pourtant l'amour de sa vie se tenait bien devant lui, un genou en terre et venait de demander sa main. Alors reprenant ses esprits, il saisit le visage d'Alec dans ses mains et s'accroupissant à ses côtés il l'embrassa fougueusement, se pressant contre lui, une seule envie en tête, se fondre dans cet homme parfait. Alec lui rendit son baiser , une main dans les cheveux de son amant, l'autre tenant toujours fermement l'écrin, puis perdant l'équilibre, il s'affala au sol, entrainant le sorcier à sa suite en riant. Ce dernier s'échoua sur le torse du chasseur d'ombres et ancra son regard dans l'azur de ses yeux._

— _C'est un "Oui"? demanda timidement Alec._

— _Je t'aime Alec, et rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que d'être tien à jamais, alors oui, Alexander Gideon Lightwood je veux t'épouser, murmura Magnus en retour._

_Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du nephilim, et se relevant, il glissa l'anneau au doigt de son âme sœur. Ce dernier retira la bague ornée d'un "M" qui enserrait son annulaire droit et la glissa sur la mains gauche d'Alec tandis qu'une larme de bonheur roulait sur la joue de ce dernier._

Des coups frappés à la porte sortirent le sorcier de ses douces pensées, il releva la tête et vit ses deux compères de toujours, Catarina et Ragnor entrer un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu es prêt mon chaton? questionna la sorcière à la peau bleue.

— Plus que jamais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute ma vie.

— Alors allons-y, ton destin t'attend mon ami, dit Ragnor avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son comparse.

Il fit apparaitre un portail et tout trois s'engouffrèrent dedans.

* * *

A l'institut, Jace, Clary, Isabelle et Simon venaient de rejoindre Alec dans sa chambre. Sa sœur vint lisser un pli imaginaire sur son costume avant de le serrer contre elle à lui rompre les os.

— Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Alec, tu mérites ce bonheur plus qu'aucun autre.

Le jeune homme rendit son étreinte à la jolie brune, et levant le regard vers son parabatai, lui fit signe de les rejoindre pour un câlin fraternel. Se séparant de ses témoins, il inspira une grande goulée d'air, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Un vortex apparut soudain au milieu de la pièce et les trois sorciers firent leur apparition. Apercevant son futur mari dans son costume bleu, le cœur de Magnus fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, le jeune homme n'avait pas menti, il était sublime dans cette tenue et n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant: le dévorer sur place.

Alec était également très surprit de voir débouler ainsi son amant, il s'attendait à ne le retrouver qu'à l'autel, au lieu de quoi, il se tenait devant lui le dévorant de ses yeux félins.

— Euh... Catarina je crois que vous avez fait erreur... bafouilla le jeune homme incapable de détourner les yeux du regard de braise sur lui.

— Non Alec ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir directement ici, intervint Clary.

Le couple se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

— Magnus, Alec si vous le permettez Catarina, Ragnor et moi souhaiterions vous offrir notre cadeau de mariage en avance.

— Vous êtes adorables tous les trois, mais ça ne peut pas attendre la fin de la cérémonie? Tout le monde doit nous attendre, dit Magnus.

— Non mon ami, fit le sorcier cornu, il faut que ça soit fait maintenant, votre union n'en sera que plus belle, crois-moi.

— Clary a fait appel à nous il y a quelques temps pour développer une nouvelle rune, expliqua Catarina.

— Oui, j'ai imaginé une rune d'alliance bien plus puissante que celle utilisée lors de la guerre mortelle, dit la rousse, elle permet un chasseur d'ombres et une créature obscure de partager leurs capacités, comme la première, mais également de lier le destin des deux partenaires.

— En d'autres termes, cette rune permet de lier deux âmes à jamais, renchérit Ragnor.

— Clary avait besoin de notre magie pour faire fonctionner sa rune, qui sans elle ne peut être permanente, termina la sorcière.

Magnus agrippa la main d'Alec en comprenant le sens des mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Ses amis avaient trouvé le moyen pour que lui et le nephilim soient ensemble pour toujours, il pourrait partager son immortalité avec lui. A cette idée il sentit des milliers de papillons prendre leur envol dans son ventre, et se tournant vers Alec, il constata que celui-ci avait les joues inondées de larmes. Les deux amants échangèrent un long baiser chargé de passion, de soulagement, mais aussi d'espoir en l'avenir qui s'ouvrait devant eux, désormais éternel.

Alec avait eu l'impression d'être percuté de plein fouet par les paroles de ses amis, ses émotions avaient déferlé en lui avec force telle une vague menaçant de le submerger. Alors les prunelles dorées débordantes d'amour de son futur époux l'avaient ancré dans la réalité, lui faisant réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas, il ne serait jamais séparé de son amour, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers leurs amis qui les avaient observé en silence un sourire aux lèvres.

— Merci à vous, on ne pouvait rêver plus beau cadeau, murmura le nephilim en séchant ses joues.

Clary s'approcha et leur tendit un écrin allongé, accompagné d'un dessin de sa main, Magnus l'ouvrit et découvrit une stèle. Il leva les yeux vers la rousse qui s'expliqua:

— Cette stèle a été modifiée par la magie de Ragnor et Catarina, elle te permet non seulement de la manier, Magnus, mais également de vous appliquer la rune d'alliance l'un à l'autre. Le dessin représente les runes que vous devrez tracer pour marquer votre lien.

— Une rune sur la main gauche, une autre sur le cœur, ainsi que le prévoit la tradition des chasseurs d'ombres, dit Catarina.

Le couple serra les deux femmes et Ragnor dans leurs bras dans un remerciement silencieux, encore émus par le don qui leur était fait. Des coups retentirent à la porte de la chambre, et Luke passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

— Tous le monde vous attend, il est l'heure!

Leurs amis se hâtèrent de sortir, laissant les amoureux seuls. Magnus entreprit de lisser les faux plis du costume du nephilim, puis claquant des doigts, il fit apparaitre une rose rouge dans la boutonnière du costume de son futur mari, et une autre du même bleu que les yeux d'Alec dans la sienne.

— Voilà, fin prêts pour le plus beau jour de notre vie! sourit le sorcier.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre après avoir embrassé une dernière fois les lèvres de son amant. Puis se retournant sur le seuil, il regarda le sorcier dans les yeux.

— Au fait, tu es sublime dans ton costume mon amour, vivement la nuit de noces! dit-il avant de disparaitre.

* * *

La nef de l'ancienne église reconvertie en institut avait été réhabilitée pour l'occasion. Les invités étaient installés dans des rangées de chaises sui s'alignaient de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale menant à l'autel cerclé de bougies sur lequel attendait frère Zachariah, les mains jointes sur sa toge couleur sable. La magie des sorciers faisait voler des pétales de rose blancs dans les airs, donnant l'impression qu'il neigeait. Le jour était tombé derrière les vitraux, les futurs époux ayant souhaité célébrer leur union la nuit venue pour permettre à leurs amis vampires de prendre part à la cérémonie.

Jace fit son entrée, Catarina à son bras, suivis de Ragnor qui guidait Isabelle, ils allèrent prendre place de part et d'autre de l'autel. Puis sur les premières notes de "I Get To Love You" (Ruelle) retentirent, Alec avança dans l'allée, accompagné de Maryse, un large sourires s'épanouissait sur leurs visages, et l'on pouvait lire tout l'amour et la fierté de la mère dans son regard. Elle mena son fils jusqu'à l'autel, le serra contre elle en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille puis alla s'installer au premier rang aux côtés de Clary et Simon.

Derrière la porte de la nef, Magnus tournait en rond, se tordant les doigts de stress, dans quelques instants il devrait entrer et s'avancer vers son futur époux, et même si c'est ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, il se sentait perdre pied. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner. Robert Lightwood se tenait devant lui. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, son beau-père avait refusé de venir au mariage de son fils, il ne parvenait pas à accepter son union avec une créature obscure, et encore moins que cette personne soit un homme.

— Bonjour Magnus, dit l'homme d'une voix douce, je sais que je suis la dernière personne que vous attendiez ici aujourd'hui, mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation, j'ai beau avoir du mal à envisager votre relation d'un bon œil, Alec reste mon premier fils, et je l'aime. Si être avec vous le rend heureux, ça me suffit, finit Robert en tendant la main vers le sorcier.

Magnus se remettant peu à peu du choc de cette rencontre, sourit et accepta la poignée de main proposée. Le patriarche ne serait jamais son meilleur ami, mais si par amour pour Alec il était prêt à faire un pas vers lui, alors le sorcier pouvait en faire un également en retour.

— Merci Robert, merci pour Alexander.

Le nephilim sourit et tourna son regard vers les portes.

— Allons, vos invités ne vous ont que trop attendus. puis il se retourna vers son futur gendre et dit: je crois que personne ne vous mène à l'autel, me permettez-vous de jouer ce rôle pour vous?

Magnus redressa les épaules, hocha la tête avec un sourire et saisit le bras qui lui était tendu. Cet homme était aussi surprenant que son fils, avec ce geste il signifiait au sorcier qu'il souhaitait faire la paix, jetant aux orties ses croyances étriquées au profit d'un amour inconditionnel pour son ainé.

Les deux hommes franchirent les portes et s'avancèrent dans l'allée sous les yeux médusés de l'assemblée. Arrivés devant l'autel, Robert serra chaleureusement la main de Magnus, avant de la remettre entre celles de son fils, symbole de sa bénédiction sur leur union. Le jeune homme sourit à son père, le remerciant silencieusement, puis plongea son regard dans l'or des yeux de Magnus.

Tout était parfait en cet instant, leurs proches les entouraient, son père était parmi eux et acceptait son union avec l'homme parfait devant lui, sublime dans son costume bordeaux, avec ses mèches rouge et or parsemant sa chevelure noire et ses yeux félins brillant d'amour pour lui, et il savait désormais qu'il allait unir son destin au sorcier pour l'éternité.

— Magnus, j'ai toujours eu la sensation de ne pas être pleinement moi jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu m'as révélé à moi même, et à ton contact j'ai découvert le monde autrement, j'ai vu les beautés de ce monde à travers tes yeux, tu m'as appris à aimer, comme jamais je n'avais aimé. Tu es ma lumière qui perce les ténèbres, le soleil de mes jours et le ciel étoilé de mes nuits. Tu es mon oxygène, ma drogue, je ne peux vivre sans toi, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, partager le reste de mes jours avec toi, être ton mari, ton amant, ton ami. Je veux te soutenir lorsque tu en auras besoin, être présent à chaque instant dans les bons ou les mauvais moments. Je veux te faire mien, et être tien à jamais. Je t'aime de toute mon âme.

Magnus accueillit les vœux de son amant avec un large sourire, le cœur débordant d'amour pour le jeune homme, puis se lança à son tour:

— Alexander, je foule cette terre depuis des siècles, j'ai déjà aimé au cours de ma longue vie, mais jamais de la façon dont je t'aime. Mon amour est comme toi, pur, beau et infiniment sincère. Je m'étais bâti une carapace, me refusant à aimer à nouveau de peur de souffrir encore. J'ai tenté de nier mes sentiments pour toi, de les refouler au plus profond de mon être, mais toi, bel archer déboulant de nulle part avec tes sublimes yeux cobalt, tu as transpercé mon cœur de ta flèche. Depuis ce jour, je suis entièrement à toi, et ce pour toujours. Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur, je n'aspire qu'à une chose désormais me montrer à la hauteur de ta confiance et de ton amour. Je veux te faire mien, et être tien pour l'éternité à venir. Aku cinta kamu Alec.

Alec refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux suite aux paroles de Magnus, il était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

— Il est maintenant temps pour Alexander Gideon Lightwood et Magnus Bane d'unir leurs destin par la rune d'union, ainsi leurs âmes seront à jamais entrelacées, annonça frère Zachariah.

Magnus glissa la main dans le revers de sa veste et sortit la stèle que leur avait offert Clary. Il saisit la main gauche du nephilim sur laquelle brillait sa chevalière ornée d'un "M", et approchant la pointe de la peau, il leva les yeux vers Alec qui lui souriait. La stèle se posa sur la main du jeune homme alors que le sorcier traçait la rune, et le nephilim sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Magnus releva la tête et déboutonna la chemise de son amant, et effleura du bout des doigts sa peau avant de tracer à nouveau la rune sur son cœur. Alec baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine sur laquelle s'épanouissait la nouvelle rune, le souffle court, puis saisit la stèle à son tour pour marquer le sorcier. Magnus s'attendait à ressentir une brûlure au contact de l'objet angélique sur sa peau, au lieu de quoi, une douce sensation de froid remonta dans son bras, et s'épanouit dans son cœur lorsque le nephilim écarta sa chemise pour tracer la seconde rune sur son torse. Il ressentait Alec en lui, son énergie parcourait ses veines tel un feu froid liquide. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient calqués sur ceux de son amant, leurs souffles se mêlant en parfaite harmonie. Le chasseur d'ombres ressentait toutes les émotions de Magnus, et plongeant son regard azur dans celui doré de son compagnon, il sut qu'une partie de lui parcourait son être tel un feu ardent. Leurs âmes vibraient à l'unisson, se mêlant parfaitement comme si l'une était une partie intégrante de l'autre.

— J'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter Messieurs Alexander et Magnus Lightwood-Bane, déclara frère Zachariah avec un grand sourire, puis s'adressant aux mariés : vous pouvez sceller votre union par un baiser.

Le sorcier et le nephilim se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, avant d'échanger un baiser pur et passionné. Les convives se levèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre, tandis que les époux se pressaient l'un contre l'autre et que des étincelles jaillissaient de leur étreinte.

* * *

Magnus et Alec se séparèrent, le souffle court, et nouant leurs doigts, ils descendirent de l'autel et remontèrent l'allée centrale sous les vivats des convives et les regards émus de leurs proches. Ils franchirent les portes et dans l'intimité relative du couloir, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se redécouvrant sous l'effet de la nouvelle rune. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un désormais, le sang pulsait puissamment dans leurs veines, leurs mains portant la marque de mariage reposait sur le torse de l'autre, sur l'emplacement de sa jumelle. Sentant leur désir commun, et enivré par la puissance de leur lien, Alec poussa Magnus contre le mur, se plaquant contre lui, sa langue revendiquait l'accès à la bouche de son mari, qui céda et approfondit ce baiser enfiévré. Perdus dans leurs sensations, n'entendirent pas les pas approcher et ne se séparèrent en haletant qu'en entendant l'exclamation de leurs amis, premiers sortis de la nef.

— Euh ... les gars il y a des hôtels pour ça! marmonna Simon en tentant vainement de regarder ailleurs.

— Vous êtes trop mignons mes chéris mais le vampire a raison, vous allez mettre le feu à l'institut à ce rythme, préservez-vous pour votre nuit de noces! rit Ragnor.

Alec rougit et tenta de reprendre une contenance tandis que Magnus, l'esprit encore embrumé par ce baiser et l'effet de la rune, effleurait ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

— Cette rune est vraiment puissante, félicitations Clary! sourit Catarina.

— Mouais, ça veut dire que ces deux-là vont baiser dans tous les coins, encore plus de Malec, chouette! marmonna Jace qui sentait nettement l'attraction entre son frère et son mari à travers sa rune parabatai.

— J'y compte bien blondie! répondit le sorcier qui était enfin sorti de son rêve éveillé. Maintenant que je suis marié à ton frère, je compte bien prendre mon pied avec mon époux, et ce le plus souvent possible! Tiens pourquoi ne pas passer notre nuit de noces dans la chambre de ton parabatai? questionna Magnus avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers un Alec rouge brique.

Les mots du sorcier déclenchèrent l'hilarité du groupe d'amis qui prit le chemin de la salle où devait se poursuivre la soirée.

* * *

Les mariés et leurs convives partagèrent un délicieux repas entre-coupé par les discours de leurs proches, tantôt émouvants, tantôt drôles, puis vint le moment de leur ouverture de bal. Magnus s'avança entre les tables, Alec dans son sillage, et d'un ample mouvement des bras, il les repoussa contre les murs de la salle dégageant un large espace en son cente. Il se tourna vers son mari, une main dans le dos et tendit l'autre vers le jeune homme, l'invitant à danser avec lui. Le nephilim s'approcha et saisissant la main tendue de son époux, le prit délicatement dans ses bars. Un claquement de doigts et les premières notes de Thousand Years (Christina Perri) résonnèrent. Le couple se balança doucement au rythme de la musique, puis comme celle-ci prenait de l'ampleur, leurs pas devinrent plus précis, suivant le tempo. Alec n'écoutant que ses émotions entraina Magnus dans une valse passionnée, se mouvant avec grâce, ne quittant un instant les prunelles dorée. La magie s'enroula autours des deux hommes tel un tissus soyeux tandis que leurs runes brillaient, et ils s'élevèrent dans les airs, dans un ballet enchanteur, la puissance de leur amour pulsant d'eux par vagues qui submergèrent la salle.

Jace qui observait la scène sentit une douce chaleur de dégager de sa rune parabatai, il sentait le bonheur de son frère à travers leur lien. Pour lui la force des sentiments des jeunes époux était d'autant plus percutante qu'il la ressentait presque physiquement, et l'emplissait de joie. Baissant les yeux sur Clary à ses côtés, il saisit sa main et l'enroula dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille.

Lorsque la chanson s'acheva, les jeune mariés se posèrent délicatement au sol et échangèrent un doux baiser.

— On vient de léviter n'est-ce pas? questionna le jeune homme.

— Oui mon ange et plus surprenant tu viens de valser comme un pro! renchérit Magnus en riant doucement.

La musique changea et devint plus rythmée, et les convives les rejoignirent sur la piste de danse. Les jeunes mariés se laissèrent emporter par l'euphorie et se mirent à danser à leur tour, tantôt ensemble, tantôt avec l'un de leurs invités. Alec faisait virevolter Isabelle avec habileté lorsque celle-ci lui demanda:

— Depuis quand tu es aussi bon danseur? D'habitude tu marches sur les pieds de ton partenaire tellement tu es empoté!

Le jeune homme sourit à cette évocation, se souvenant que sa petite sœur avait tenu à lui apprendre à danser quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait lui même fait la demande à la jeune femme, il souhaitait faire une belle surprise à son futur mari, sachant son goût pour la danse, et quoi de mieux que le surprendre en le faisant valser lors de leur première danse?

— Je ne sais pas Izzy, je crois que ce lien est bien plus puissant qu'il n'y parait, répondit le nephilim en désignant sa main ornée de la rune d'union, je le sens en moi, comme une partie de moi, c'est infiniment plus puissant que le lien de parabatai, nos cœurs battent au même rythme, je sens sa magie couler dans mes veines, je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler, je sais ce qu'il ressent à chaque instant. Alors peut-être que j'ai capté un peu de son savoir faire grâce à ça, acheva t'il en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme sourit et serra son frère contre elle.

— Je suis heureuse pour vous, vous le méritez tellement après tout ce que vous avez vécu. Ce lien est beau et pur, qui mieux que vous deux pouvait le porter, vos âmes ne font qu'une depuis toujours.

* * *

La fête battait son plein quand le couple quitta la piste de danse et s'éclipsa en quête de calme. Ils sortirent sur le grand toit terrasse de l'institut, et purent apprécier la douceur de cette nuit d'été et le silence environnant. Magnus claqua des doigts et fit apparaitre une grande couverture au sol, il retira sa veste et la plia afin de s'en faire un oreiller, puis s'allongea sur le tissus et tendit la main vers Alec un sourire aux lèvres.

— Viens regarder les étoiles avec moi mon ange.

Le jeune homme fit glisser sa veste sur ses bras et s'exécuta, venant se lover contre le sorcier, la tête sur son épaule et la main sur son cœur. Les doigts de Magnus retrouvèrent celles de son mari, tandis que son autre main glissait dans les cheveux soyeux du nephilim en une douce caresse.

Ils restèrent à observer le ciel étoilé durant de longues minutes sans parler, puis se relevant sur un coude, Alec se pencha vers son mari pour l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, une main glissant sur les boutons du gilet rouge pour les défaire un à un. Le nephilim se redressa d'avantage et vint se positionner à califourchon sur le bassin du sorcier, puis entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise blanche, les yeux rivés aux regard doré de son époux.

— Tu me fais confiance? demanda le jeune homme.

— Toujours Alexander.

Le chasseur d'ombres sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, se synchronisant sur ceux de Magnus, et son souffle devenir court tandis que le sorcier haletait légèrement. Il retira sa cravate et s'en servit pour bander les yeux de son mari, puis se pencha pour embrasser la rune qui ornait sa poitrine, la retraçant du bout de la langue. Il remonta vers la bouche de son amant pour l'embrasser, franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres en un baiser enfiévré. Les gémissements du sorcier abandonné à ses caresses grisaient le chasseur d'ombres qui mû par une soudaine inspiration claqua des doigts pour achever de dévêtir son mari lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Alec sentait la magie de son mari couler en lui, comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de lui. Il vint s'agenouiller entre les jambes de Magnus, et laissant la magie le guider, il la fit courir sur le corps de son amant en de subtiles effleurements, d'abord sur le visage, puis descendant dans sa gorge, enfin sur le torse finement ciselé de l'être aimé.

Le sorcier suffoqua sous les caresses d'un nouveau genre que lui prodiguait son ange. Partout où elle passait, légère comme une plume, la magie laissait un délicieux échauffement, et le bandeau sur ses yeux le rendait esclave de ces douces attentions, ne pouvant que ressentir ce que lui infligeait le nephilim. Il sentait le désir monter en lui, en même temps que son cœur s'affolait, il ressentait l'ardeur de son mari qui s'employait à le rendre fou. Lorsque les effleurements atteignirent son sexe gorgé de plaisir, il ne put retenir un puissant gémissement, ses mains agrippant le tissus de part et d'autre de son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil ravissement, Alec le faisait s'embraser de plaisir.

— Ah...Alec... articula le sorcier la tête rejetée en arrière.

Le jeune homme se délectait du spectacle qu'offrait le corps de son mari totalement abandonné à son plaisir. Il ressentait chaque battement de cœur, chaque frisson, dans le tréfonds de son âme, de même que le désir ardent de Magnus d'être enfin touché par l'être aimé, de se fondre en lui pour ne faire plus qu'un. Alec laissa refluer la magie donnant un répit au sorcier avant de se dévêtir à son tour et de se glisser au dessus de lui, les genoux de chaque côté de son bassin et les mains de part et d'autre de la tête de son amant. Inclinant le visage, il vint capturer les lèvres de Magnus qui laissa échapper un soupir d'aise à ce contact tant attendu.

L'une des mains du sorcier agrippa la nuque d'Alec, le tirant d'avantage vers lui tandis que la seconde glissait sur son bas-ventre, le faisant gémir contre ses lèvres. Ravi de pouvoir enfin toucher son époux et son corps de rêve, il laissa libre court à son désir et d'un coup de bassin il renversa le nephilim sur le dos et se jucha à son tour sur les hanches du chasseur d'ombres, les yeux toujours bandés. Sa main retrouva le chemin du sexe d'Alec qui palpitait doucement sous ses caresses sensuelles. Flottant au dessus de son époux, le sorcier déposa une myriade de baisers sur sa gorge, ses épaules et son torse musclé tout en laissant un souffle magique caresser doucement sur la peau sensible du nephilim, le faisant frisonner. Les lèvres de Magnus atteignirent le pubis du jeune homme où il poursuivit ses effleurements, évitant soigneusement sa virilité, ne la sollicitant que par son souffle.

Quand enfin son mari referma sa bouche sur son sexe, Alec se cambra de plaisir, étouffant tant bien que mal un cri en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La langue du sorcier virevoltait sur son gland et le rendait fou de désir, le menant lentement mais surement à sa perte. Le besoin d'Alec de se fondre en Magnus se faisait de plus en plus pressant, presque douloureux, il avait besoin de son mari, de le sentir contre lui, de se noyer en lui et de ne faire qu'un avec lui à jamais.

— Mag...Magnus...Je t'en prie...viens...haleta le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

Le sorcier ressentant le besoin puissant de son amant se redressa et l'enjambant à nouveau se laissa doucement glisser sur son sexe durci par le désir les faisant tout deux crier de plaisir. Alec se redressa en position assis pour enlacer son époux, le visage enfoui contre son torse, humant à plein poumons l'odeur de santal et de sueur mêlée de sa peau cuivrée. Il releva la tête pour défaire le nœud de sa cravate, la laissant glisser sur le visage de Magnus et plongea son regard dans l'or en fusion de ses yeux félins, puis se mit à onduler doucement des hanches, les mains sur les fesses de son mari le guidant pour intensifier la pénétration. Les mains agrippées au dos de son amant, le sorcier le suivait dans ses mouvements de bassin, calant son rythme sur celui du nephilim, ne quittant pas une seconde le regard cobalt débordant de désir posé sur lui.

Alec fit basculer le corps de son mari, l'allongea à nouveau sur le tissus et l'embrassa ardemment, se mouvant avec délice entre ses jambes. Une de ses mains se saisit du sexe de Magnus tandis qu'il accélérait ses coups de reins, imprimant le même rythme sur son amant. Le sorcier au comble du plaisir resserrait les cuisses sur les hanches du jeune homme tout en gémissant, totalement abandonné à l'ange penché sur lui. Alec sentant la délivrance proche de son mari, puisa dans ses dernières forces afin de synchroniser tout son être avec Magnus. Alors, leurs runes d'union brillant d'un éclat doré, les deux hommes atteignirent leur jouissance en chœur, leurs âmes s'alignant en parfaite symbiose.

Le nephilim s'échoua aux côtés de son mari, haletant et l'esprit encore embrumé de plaisir, un sourire béat étirant ses lèvres.

— Waouh...Je ne crois pas avoir déjà prit un tel pied de toute ma vie, et dieu sait que ce n'est pas peu dire! s'émerveilla le sorcier.

Un rire lui répondit.

— Je dois avouer que c'était assez... magique!

— D'ailleurs tu deviens un vrai ensorceleur du sexe avec cette magie à ta portée, c'était divin! dit Magnus en se levant sur un coude pour embrasser le jeune homme.

L'instant était parfait, dans les bras de son mari, sous le ciel étoilé, le sorcier se sentait tout simplement heureux. Son union avec le chasseur d'ombres était l'apogée de sa longue vie, ses heures sombres s'éloignaient laissant place à la lumière d'Alec. La flamme du nephilim l'enveloppait dans une douce étreinte, pure et débordante d'amour. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un en cet instant, et désormais pour l'éternité. A cette pensée Magnus se risqua pour la première fois de sa vie à se projeter, s'imaginant fonder une famille avec Alec, vivre éternellement à ses côtés.

— Aku cinta kamu, Alexander.


End file.
